


"What do you mean, 'no'? "

by the_green_graffiti



Category: Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou | Daily Lives of High School Boys
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ofc it didn't go as planned because this is Yoshihide we're talking about amirite, THEY'RE DORKS, THIS PAIRING NEEDS MORE LOVE I NEED MORE AHH, They're grown up, They're v in love, ayyy, engagement fic, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_green_graffiti/pseuds/the_green_graffiti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yoshitake decides to pop the question to Hidenori. Except, it doesn't exactly go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"What do you mean, 'no'? "

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic they're grown up and living together.

Yoshitake sighed.    
'Oi, Yoshitake, what's wrong? You've been staring at the darkness for a while now, are you okay?'    
  
'Yeah, actually, for a while now, I'm thinking of asking Hidenori to marry me, but I really dont know how.'   
  
YOU'RE GONNA ASK HIM TO MARRY YOU??????' Tadakuni practically screeched.    
  
Yoshitake, covering his ears, signalled him to quiet down, as it was attracting the attention of the people around them. Yoshitake looked around, looking for any eavesdroppers. He turned his attention back to Tadakuni, whose eyes sparkled.    
  
'oh my god, you guys. I'm gonna cry now. Little Yoshitake all grown up! ', Tadakuni pretended to wipe a tear off his eye. 

 

‘ Stop that!’, Yoshitake said, blushing, feeling a bit self conscious. 

 

‘ So, how are you gonna ask him?’, asked Tadakuni, who, in Yoshitake’s eyes, seemed waay too eager.    
  


‘ well, first I'll have a nice special dinner, with candles, keeping in mind the romantic side of Hidenori. Then I'll probably put the ring in the desert, or in the champagne or something. No wait, he'd complain about it getting dirty. I'll probably just ask him. How should I ask him??’

 

Tadakuni chuckled. ‘this is the most nervous I've ever seen you. It's quite amusing, to be honest.’

 

‘TADAKUNI!! I AM IN A DIRE SITUATION RIGHT NOW. HELPPP’, said Yoshitake, only partly joking. 

 

Tadakuni patted him on the shoulder. ‘it'll be alright. You guys have been together for a loong time now.’

 

It was true. They had got together during their last year of High School. Hidenori had accidently blurted out his feelings while they were playing video games,and hid his face, feeling certain that Yoshitake wouldn't have reciprocated it. Yoshitake had blown a his thoughts away by gently pressing his lips to Hidenori’s.

 

Yoshitake smiled at the memory. He really wanted to spend all his life with Hidenori, his first and only love.

* * *

 

The day came, and Yoshitake had never ever been this nervous before. He set out the table nicely, and kept candles on the table. He made a special dinner , which consisted of Hidenori ‘s favourite dishes. All he had to do now is wait. 

 

He checked his phone. 8:30. Hidenori was running late. He dismissed it as normal and went back to playing a video game. 

Suddenly, his phone buzzed. It was a text from Hidenori.  

‘ Sorry, I'm gonna be late today so go ahead and eat. Don't wait up for me.’ 

 

Yoshitake felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. The one day he planned everything, and that day everything had to go bad. He quickly ate his portion of the dinner and played the video game to distract his mind away from the whole incident. 

 

He decided to make a different plan. He'd ask Hidenori out on a weekend, where they wouldn't be any work. Just the two of them. 

 

Then he realised that Hidenori probably wouldn't even say yes. What if he didn't? 

Yoshitake’s poor heart wouldn't take it. There's no way he'd be able to go back to normal. 

 

He shook his head and continued playing the game. Before he knew it, the clock had struck twelve.

 

Hidenori came home soon after. He made it in the house as quietly as he could, till he saw Yoshitake in the couch. 

 

‘Hey’, he said giving a peck to Yoshitake’s cheek.

‘Hey’,said Yoshitake, feeling all his worries drain away, which was ironic, because the cause of all his worries was Hidenori. 

 

Hidenori snuggled in the couch beside him,and wordlessly, they started a two player game. They had to defeat a level boss together. After many tries, they finally did it. 

Yoshitake found himself staring at Hidenori as he cheered. He wanted  _ this  _ with Hidenori forever. 

Before he could stop himself, he asked:

 

‘Will you marry me? ‘

 

Hidenori turned, an impeccable blush on his face. 

‘W-What??’ he said, stuttering. 

 

Yoshitake, with his face flushed, just started at him. His mouth wouldn't make a noise. 

 

‘What?? No!!!’, said Hidenori. 

 

Yoshitake felt his heart sink. Maybe Hidenori didn't want to spend all his life with one person, anyway. He kept his eyes down, not saying a word. 

 

Hidenori continued stuttering, oblivious to Yoshitake internal monologue. ‘B-But I was supposed to ask first!! ‘

 

Wait, what? 

 

Yoshitake spun his head up so fast it almost hurt him. ‘What? ‘

 

‘Y-Yeah!! I wanted to ask you  _ the _ question for a while now. I-i even had a ring!! ‘

 

Hidenori spun around and grabbed his bag,digging for it. He opened the box, which revealed a pretty ring with some stones in the side. 

 

Yoshitake started in shock. It was happening too fast for him to process. 

Then realisation set in him.

_ His  _ Hidenori was planning to ask  _ him  _ about marriage. What. 

 

Yoshitake made a noise of disbelief. Looking at Hidenoris flushed face, he started laughing. Hidenori joined him. 

 

‘You idiot, I was sure you said no! Don't scare me like that!!’

 

‘Yeah, but you're the one who suddenly popped the question out if nowhere! ‘

 

Hidenori tacked Yoshitake to the ground, nuzzling him. 

‘Of course I'd say yes, you idiot. ‘, he said, softly. 

 

He slid the ring into Yoshitake finger, feeling his heart swell. 

 

It hit Hidenori hard, he was going to be married to the person he loved most in the world. 

 

‘So your name is gonna be Tanaka Hidenori now. ‘

 

‘No, your name is going to be Tabata Yoshitake ‘

 

‘Come on, there isn't much of a difference between our surnames, just change yours’

 

Hidenori opened his mouth to reply, but Yoshitake silenced him with a kiss. 

They pulled back for breath, with Hidenori resting his face on Yoshitake’s chest. 

 

‘Hm, I should probably tell Tadakuni. He helped me plan stuff which didn't happen, because  _ someone  _ decided to ask me the question while we were playing games. ‘, said Hidenori, smiling up at him. 

 

Tadakuni, that double faced bastard. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> That was the end of my first fanfic ever!  
> Pls review
> 
> Also did you notice that Yoshitake asked Hidenori the question while they were playing video games and Hidenori confessed his feelings while they were playing video games?
> 
>  
> 
> Yoshihide needs more love tbh  
> Pls talk to me about this pairing I will starve otherwise  
> the-green-graffiti.tumblr.com


End file.
